Hallow High
by JadewingRubyshine
Summary: Some dream of a perfect high school , and Hallow High seems to fit the title. But when teachers are acting strangely, students disappearing , some don't know the difference, until they disappear... Will the remaining students restore peace to the school, or is it too late? Find out more in Hallow High!
1. The School

Hello, and welcome to Hallow High! This story is about a high school in the city, but all the students are disappearing...  
>Here is the school so far!<p>

Principal: Mr. Andrews- Brown skin, grey hair and beard. Blue contacts  
>Deputy Principal: Mrs. Petunia- Grey hair in a bun, glasses. Green eyes<p>

Students :

Nishan- Pale skin, black long hair, brown eyes.  
>Julian- Tanned skin, blue eyes, fair hair.<br>Sasha- Slightly brown skin, green eyes, black short hair.

Katherine- Very dark skin, glasses, brown eyes and black hair.

Jason- Very tanned skin, blue eyes, brown hair.  
>Isaac- Pale skin, light green eyes and dark brown hair.<br>Anne- Freckles, slightly tanned skin, blue-grey eyes, chestnut-red hair.  
>Kate- Tanned skin, blue eyes, glasses, dark brown hair.<br>Mason- Pale skin, brown eyes, blonde hair.  
>Gideon- Very pale skin, light blue eyes, blonde poofy hair.<br>Rachel- Brown skin, glasses, brown eyes, short black hair.  
>Sophia- Tanned skin, amber eyes, blonde hair.<br>Janitor: Mr. Kelly- Tanned skin, blue eyes, brown hair, moustache and beard.  
>Nurse: Ms. Yukari: Very dark skin, blonde hair, bright brown eyes.<p>

That's it for now!  
>Ps. IvyleafHollypool is co-writing this, every second chapter.<p>

PPS: This is my first story, and will hopefully be updated twice a week, depending on activities!  
>See you on the next chapter, reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	2. Julian's Embarrassment

Sup dudes, Holly here. The IvyleafHollypool Holly. You know. Me. Nevermind...

P.S. This IS a Warriors fic! The people Jadey listed in the first chapter are um... oops! *squeaks* I really shouldn't spoil this! BUT, fyi, the warrior characters come in later.

Here's my chapter of Hallow High, which, as Jade mentioned before, I will be co-writing with her. Enjoy!~

"."."."."."."."."."."

Julian's POV

"."."."."."."."."."."

I sat up in bed, stretching. Ah, it was a lovely morning. I blinked open my eyes to be greeted by the rising sun. The birds were singing sweetly to one another, and the hares were out in the field, enjoying a peaceful breakfast of fresh grass. I was the only one in the house who refused to get curtains for the giant window in my room, because that was the view I woke up to each dawn.

I pushed back my dark green robot bed covers, and pulled on some black slippers by my bed, whistling cheerfully to myself. I hopped out of bed, fixed the blankets, and grabbed my dressing gown, throwing it on as I hurried downstairs for breakfast.

Mom was flipping pancakes in the kitchen. "'Morning, Julian dear," she called. "Good morning, Mom," I replied, taking a seat beside my little sister Hope, who was quietly eating a small syrup-covered pancake.

"Well, good morning to you too, Hope," I teased, only to receive a hard punch from her. "Ow! Geez! I just said good morning," I laughed, rubbing my arm, and Hope rolled her eyes. But she was smiling.

"You still didn't have to say it like I already said it to you," she snapped, giggling. "That's rude."

"It's also rude to ignore someone instead of saying good morning to them." I pointed out.

Hope scowled. "I had food in my mouth! It's also rude to talk while eating!"

"Kids, stop fighting!" Mom scolded. "It's your first day of school and this isn't the best start you've ever had."

I rolled my eyes as she served my pancake.

"Whatever, Mom, we always argue."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever, Julian, it's your first day back so it's important." Mom sighed, immitating me.

I snorted as I poured syrup all over my pancake. I cut it into eight little triangles and wolfed it down. Then I had another, and another. Hope had already gone back upstairs to get dressed by then, and I quickly followed as Mom began to have her own breakfast.

I first went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, trying to get all the chunks of sticky pancake out from in between some gaps. Then I hurried back to my room and found all my clothes had been washed, dried, and ironed. "Man, thanks, Mom," I murmured to myself, looking for a nice outfit.

At last, I picked out a white t-shirt with a red ring around the neck, the end of the very short sleeves, and around the bottom, which I usually tuck into my pants. It also has the numbers 88 on it in big red writing. Have you guessed yet? That's right, it's a rugby shirt.

I then plucked some red biggy shorts from a second hanger. From the shoe pile which had been neatly organized at the bottom of the closet, I picked some black runners. Then I turned to my drawers, and pulled a pair of long black socks from the sock drawer.

I quickly got changed and checked out my outfit of choice in the mirror.

"Not bad..." I decided at long last, raising my eyebrows as I tried different poses.

Then I heard unmistakable Hope giggles. "Oh no..." I sighed in despair, and turned to see Hope in stitches of laughter in my doorway with her phone, filming the whole thing.

"That's going up on YouTube!" she giggled hysterically.

"No! Hope! Please!" I yelled, tackling her as a tried to snatch her bright pink flashy phone.

She may have been smaller and younger than me, and a girl, even, but gosh, she knows how to fight! She kicked me hard in the stomach and I got shoved off of her, winded as the air left me. I sat back against the wall and took deep breaths, clucthing my stomach. Hope hurriedly tapped away on her phone. I crawled over to her, determined to stop her.

But alas, I was too late. She showed me the phone and a video was playing on YouTube:

"Brothers are SOOOO vain"

I collapsed in defeat, watching in horror as I once again striked some poses. The end was the worse. Hands on my hips, head nodding in approval. Then I pointed 'gun fingers' at the mirror. "Not bad..."

I whined. "Aw man, Hope, you really suck sometimes."

Hope just grinned at me triumphantly. Then she stuck out her tongue, got up, and ran downstairs. I pushed myself to my feet and took chase, sprinting through the living room, the hall, the kitchen, the sun room, the playroom, the hall again, and then back into the kitchen until Mom had had enough.

"STOP!" she shrieked, and Hope flinched. "Sorry," she sighed.

I glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh sugar! The bus is gonna be here to pick me up any minute!"

"Your bag is in the hall. All your books are in it." Mom explained. I nodded and ran back to the hall, picking it up and swinging it over my shoulder. I heard the bus screech to a stop outside and burst through the door. Our dog, Sandy, a young beagle girl, barked at me, her tail wagging madly. I kneeled down and kissed her wet nose, rubbing her chin. "Bye Sandy!" I called as Hope and Mom stepped outside the door and waved.

I ran for the bus and hopped the wall, seeing as the gates were closed. As I stepped onto the long vehicle, I turned and waved back. Sandy was still barking at me and I laughed.

"Good morning, Julian!" Gerry, the bus driver, greeted me.

"'Morning," I panted in reply, and climbed aboard.

I dragged myself along down the bus to find a seat and grinned to see my best bud Nishan waiting for me. I sat down, throwing my bag on the ground, and lay back, half slouching.

"Ugh..." I groaned, exhausted from my morning rush, and the fact that an extremely embarrassing video of me was now up on YouTube.

"Good morning to you too, Julian!" Nishan joked cheerfully, and I punched his arm.


End file.
